Pro at Cooking with Dave
and Cooking with Dave]] Pro at cooking with Dave is an Internet comedy serial loosely based on the Dave character from Pure Pwnage. The series currently contains 7 episodes, all featuring Dave and a guest cook that prepares meals with him (Though all guests are fired during the episodes as a running gag) Episode 1: Seafood Stir-fry The first episode of Pro at Cooking with Dave aired after episode 14 of Pure Pwnage. In this episode, Dave makes a seafood stir-fry, though everything doesn't go as planned when his assistant (Real name Sarah) cuts his mushrooms too small, which causes him to fire her. The first episode can be found here Episode 2: Dave's Ass Kickin Alfredo Pasta The second episode of Pro at Cooking with Dave. In this episode, Dave make homemade noodles and an Alfredo pasta sauce with the help of his assistant (Real name not mentioned, actual name Donna) whom which he falls in love with, but subsequently fires when he realizes she already has a love interest. *The episode can be found here Episode 3: Dave's Pimpin Pizza Dave, and his guest Elyse make Pimpin' Pita Pizza. Dave makes the Pizza with the help of his assistant. After she finds out his supposed ancient Chinese pesto sauce recipe came from a jar, she isn't seen again until the start of episode 4. Take note that Dave has a new kitchen layout in this episode, and could it could possibly have been filmed in his Vancouver home. * The episode can be found here Episode 4: Dave's Mouthwatering Chili Though he starts off the episode by reading fan letters that have been sent in to him, he goes on to eventually fire his guest chef Elyse and then he prepares the Chili, though things get off to a rough start when his assistant Samya ends up wearing her boots in his home. It gets rougher, as Samya is disgusted by the amount of meat Dave prepares. In the end, Samya ends up fired, and Dave brings in his friend to try the Chili. Pleased with the response, Dave says "I like this guy" and the episode ends. * The episode can be found here Episode 5: BBQ Steak While shopping for ingredients, he meets Donna from Episode 2, who has broken up with her boyfriend. They go and cook barbecue steak together, but when the steaks are done and Dylan arrives, Donna falls in love with him at first sight. Seeing her reaction to Dylan arriving, Dave immediately fires her. * The episode can be found here Episode 6: Eggplant Parmesan Dave starts the episode by saying eggplant parmesan is vegetarian, and therefore the viewer should pretend to like it. The co-host for this episode is a vegan, Natasha, who often cuts in to explain why she believes eating meat and animal products is bad. Dave eventually gets tired of Natasha's shenanigans and decides to dub over her voice in post-production. Dylan arrives at the end of the episode, tastes a bit of the eggplant parmesan, then suggests going out for hamburgers. * The episode can be found here Episode 7: Succulent Sushi The episode begins with an outtake of Davin doing a skit in which he spins a wheel with food nailed to it to decide the next recipe. The wheel "lands" on Sushi, which Dave prepares with the help of his assistant, Aimee. Dave cuts a fillet of salmon into strips and eats the entire portion by himself. Dave then decides to bake, making some butterscotch bars and chocolate-peppermint meringues. Aimee acts really upbeat during the episode, but whispers insults under her breath. She insults Dave at the end of the episode when he reveals he won't be paying her. * The episode can be found here Trivia * Dave has an apron with a cartoon-like picture of his face on it. The appron and other along with other Pro at Cooking merchandise can be bought here. * Dave's kitchen in the Pure Pwnage episodes is different from his kitchen in the Cooking with Dave episodes. Dave has a new kitchen in Episode 3. * Dave has his own Grinder Grrrrrl (Episode 3) * Dave indirectly stated in Episode 4 that only female assistants get jobs. Category:Pro at Cooking Category:Shows